Oops, Did I Break Them Up?
by R.A.Eng
Summary: "Since we're both half ghosts there must have been some sort of reaction happening." Danny and Rachel, a half ghost half human, are forced to be handcuffed together, and more, for the next few days. What will happen to Sam and Danny's relationship?
1. Handcuffs

"Class! Listen up!" My teacher Mr. Lance ordered. He wasn't doing a great job of getting our attention though. "Kids! Be quiet!" he tried again. This time he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "QUIET!" he finally roared at the top of his lungs. The room went silent. Fear took over most students' faces.

"Now class, here is your assignment." He paused making sure we weren't going to burst out in noise again. "Everyone will be handcuffed their partner for the next few days. This will teach you all how to co-operate." Students started shifting around in their seats, looking around them trying to make eye-contact to pick partners. "Don't think I'm going to let you pick your partners." Mr. Lance laughed while the whole class groaned "Everyone, pick a name out of my magic hat."

I swirled my hand in the 'magic' hat and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. I carefully unfolded it and it read; DANIEL.

"Hm, Ms. E, you're the lucky one who gets Daniel. Good luck." Mr. Lance joked. The whole class laughed except Danny and Sam. Tucker on the other hand was laughing it up.

After everyone got paired up we lined up to be cuffed together for the next seven hours of the day for the next three days. That meant we'd go to each others classes, have lunch together, sit beside each other, so in other words, the next three days were going to be weird.

"Hey Danny," I said going over to get ready to be handcuffed together. We lined up and Mr. Lance put our wrists in the silver handcuffs. Where in the world doe he buy a class set of handcuffs from? My left arm was cuffed to Danny's right arm.

Sam was paired with Tucker. Sam looked a bit relieved, not having to be paired with Paulina or Starr.

After we all got our partners the lunch bell rang and we all crammed through the door running to the cafeteria. Danny, Sam, Tucker and I went outside to the picnic tables. We sat down for about thirty seconds before things started to go bad. My ghost sense kept flickering; going on and off. My body went cold and I started transforming into my ghost form, but not entirely. Little bits started to transform like the tips of my hair started to streak blue and my eyes, I could tell, started to glow blue, green, and brown all at once. My hair went back to normal and my eyes too, but now my ghost beam started to build up in my hands but I tried to keep calm and control everything.

"Is… everything all right?" Sam asked with concern.

"Um, yeah. It's all good." I tried my best to say.

"What about you Danny. Are you all right?" Tucker asked. I looked over to him and he looked like he was struggling with something. "We'd better go to the back." Sam urgently said and we all got up and went somewhere where there weren't many people.

I couldn't control it anymore. A strong power took over and a turned into my ghost form. Gasps went around our little group so I looked around to see six eyes staring at me, but the once blue eyes were now a bright shade of green. I looked at Danny who was now dressed in a black jumpsuit and had silver white-ish hair. It was my turn to gasp.

"Y- you, you're- you're- you're…" Tucker tried to say.

"A ghost?" Sam continued for him. It almost sounded like a statement as well as a question. I nodded.

"And Danny, you're the halfa?" I wondered out loud. Everyone in the Ghost Zone talks about the 'Halfa'.

"Yeah, but you. Who are you?" Danny looked shocked.

I explained the whole half-ghost-parents situation. After I finished explaining there was an uncomfortable silence. Tucker broke it and said, "Sweet, so what powers do you have?"

I showed them a neat trick I learned a few days ago. I'm not sure how useful it is, but it's pretty cool. I closed my eyes and thought hard. I thought: blue. And everything around me turned all blue.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Danny asked in amazement.

"It's really easy. You just have to think hard and concentrate on what you want to change. Can you go invisible?" I asked

"Yeah."

"It's like that, but in colour. Try it." I told him. He tried it and it worked.

"Cool! What else can you do?" Danny and Tucker seemed excited, but I could tell Sam wasn't that interested but she tried to act it.

I showed them some other cool tricks and Danny showed me his powers.

"That must be why my ghost powers were going off before." I said as we were walking back to class. "Since we're both half ghosts there must have been some sort of reaction happening."

"But why only at lunch?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not sure but I think it's because it takes a while before anything happens. When I'm in ghost form I can control everything." I told them.

"Same here." Danny agreed.

"So what are you going to do? You guys have to spend the next three days together." Sam pointed out.

"I've got it!" I said and I told them my plan. Danny and I just have to switch bodies, but not entirely. I figured if Danny's ghost side of me went into my body and my human side went into his body then we'd have a full ghost and a full human. That way we wouldn't react and our ghost powers would stay under control. Besides, I would still have control of both sides so I could control Danny's body and vice versa. It's like having two people in one body.

We tried my plan. At first things went wrong. There ended up being three people in one body; my human alter ego, my ghost side, and Danny's ghost side. We tried again and this time the outcome was my ghost and human brain in Danny's body and him in my body. That's not what we want. The third time was the charm.

We decided to try it and see hoe it goes.

We were sitting in science class -well _my _science class because we had to go to our partner's classes too- sitting in a line; me then Danny then Sam and Tucker. Being in Danny's body I could feel what he was feeling and think what he was thinking, as well as feel and think my own thoughts. I noticed he and Sam were holding hands and his heart raced at first, but soon settled down. You know when people say they have a 'warm feeling inside them' and you're just like, 'no…' thinking that it doesn't exist, well it does. Danny was all warm and happy inside when he was with Sam. Aw, too cute.

The teacher had been talking the whole class (no duh) so he called on Danny to answer the question. I knew he hadn't been paying attention because he was writing little notes with Sam-or _to_ Sam-, so I helped him out on this one. "Daniel, what are the differences between covalent and molecular bonds? Please, tell the whole class."

Danny had no clue. "An ionic bond happens between a metal and a non-metal while a molecular bond happens between two non-metals. An ionic bond is when the electrons are 'transferred' instead of being 'shared'. Molecular bonds are also known as covalent bonds. That means the two cannot transfer an electron to another so they have to share their electron because they all want a full valence shell. That is why the Nobel Gasses-"

The whole class stared at me, well at Danny, including out teacher. It took him a few seconds but he snapped out of shock to cut me off, "That- that's good." The rest of the class still stared in disbelief. Their jaws hung close to the floor.

After everyone got over it and we returned to the lesson, Tucker leaned over and asked, "Rachel?" not as if he were asking for Rachel, but asking Danny if it was Rachel.

Danny and I nodded.

After school we all went back to our homeroom class, second period, to get our handcuffs removed.

"I like this new system." I said as we were in line.

"Yeah, I think it'll work." Danny told me.

We didn't want to go back to our own bodies because it was easier to stay like this and besides, we liked it better this way. I think we were starting to be good friends.

He thought to me, _I have a date with Sam tonight._

Thank you for reading. Chapter two should be posted soon. Please review if you have time.


	2. The Date

"I don't know, Rach" Danny said to me. "I look weird."

"No you don't." I said. This probably looked weird to anyone passing by Danny's room. Two voices, one person, all weird. I was getting him, well _us_, ready for his date with Sam tonight. "You look good. Trust me. Sam will appreciate it." I made him wear a dress shirt and a tie to look a little better. Believe me, it was a fight over who got control because he wouldn't let me pick his clothes so I _had_ to force him myself. And what better way when I'm already controlling half of him? I let him leave it un-tucked me, for the style though. I didn't want him to look too dressed up, but like he cared for this date and still in a 'cool' way.

"I don't think so. Sam doesn't care. She's not girly enough to care." Danny told me.

I shook my head, "Danny, Danny, Danny…Trust me, she cares a little. This will tell her that you care for her and want to look nice for her."

Danny thought about that for a moment, and I know that because we share one body and I care hear all his thoughts. "Are you going to trust me, a _girl_, and your boy brains?" I said.

He didn't respond. Instead he stopped fighting me and let me have control of his body. "Thank you, was that so hard?" I said out loud.

"Danny?" called Jazz's voice. "Are you okay?" she worriedly asked as she popped into his room.

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?" I quickly said.

"Um, were you talking to yourself?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, everyone does now. It's cool." I said trying to think of the best excuse. "Good job, Danny." I said giving an example. "See? Cool. Talking in third person is cool too." Jazz gave us a puzzled look. "Then Jazz left Danny's room." I said pushing her out the door. "Narrating is cool too. You should try it. Outside."

Then we closed the door and leaned against the back. We both sighed. "That was close. Now back to your date." I looked at the clock. 5:45. "Danny we've got to go. You're going to be late."

"But I'm not ready. I don't know what to do!" Danny insisted.

"I'll help you, 'kay?"

"Hi Sam," we said when she opened her door. I pulled out a red rose from behind his back and offered it to her.

Sam blushed before she took it. _See? I told you she'd like it. _I told Danny. _Yeah, yeah. _Danny thought to me. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, one sec. let me just grab my sweater." She ducked back into her house and returned with a black sweater dangling in her hand. "Let's go." Sam smiled and her light purple eyes sparkled.

We started to walk down the street and I willed Danny to walk closer to her. _Like seriously Danny you don't need to give her two meters of space. _I scolded him. All he did was frown, not physically though. He would want Sam to think he was I forced his hand to lace through hers.

"So, um, you look good today." Sam nervously said.

Danny couldn't think of anything to say, so I sighed and stepped in. "Thanks, you look nice too, Sam." I noticed she blushed, yet again.

"So where are we going?" she asked changing the subject.

"It's a surprise." I said for Danny. _Yeah, really, where are we going Rach? _Danny asked me. _You'll see. _

"The All Veggie Restaurant?" Danny and Sam both said together. Sam looked at Danny weirdly as if saying 'what do you mean, you brought me here'

"I-I mean The All Veggie Restaurant is where I wanted to take you." _Smooth, Danny. _I sarcastically thought to him.

"Oh, Danny this is so nice. Thank you." Sam said as we got seated.

We gave her a warm smile.

Things were going great. Danny's body and Sam were talking and laughing and having a good time until Sam noticed Danny was different.

"You're eating the tomatoes. You never eat tomatoes. And why aren't you using salad dressing? You seem kind of different Danny, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, we're- um I'm fine." Danny said. I really shouldn't have let him speak.

"You said 'we're'. Danny," Sam started to put everything together. She got madder and rose from her seat. "Did you and Rachel switch back?" Her voice was stern.

"Well, um, that's a funny story. You know what's a good story? The time I was in Math class and-" That was Danny speaking, not me.

"Answer me Danny."

"No…" Danny mumbled.

Sam shook her head and left.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Two Good Ideas

We ran after Sam after leaving a fifty on the table. "Sam! Wait up!"

When we caught up to her, she turned around and boy did she look fierce. "What?" she asked, anger filled her voice. "Who am I talking to now? My boyfriend or some girl in my homeroom class?"

"Sam, no. It's not like that."

"Today was all a lie. I thought I was spending time with my _best friend_, and everything you did and said to me wasn't even from you. That's why I'm mad, Danny. Or Rachel. Whoever I'm talking to."

"Sam let me expl-" Danny tried to say but Sam walked away.

_Sorry._ I said to Danny. He was so miserable. My conscience was talking to me and it just wouldn't shut up. I felt terrible. I told him to listen to me and he did and now things are pretty bad between them. So, I guess you could say it's all my fault.

_Danny we have to switch back, even if that means uncontrollable ghost powers. What's worse? Having an uncomfortable next two days trying to cover up random ghost powers or loosing Sam? _

_Sam. _Danny said.

_Exactly. So we'll switch back and I'll apologize. It's my fault, so I'll fix this. I'll tell her what happened and explain things to her. _I said to him.

_I think it's best if I apologize. I mean, she's mad that you were talking for me, so I guess she wants me to do something. _Danny said.

I smiled. _Oh my gosh. You got it. I didn't think you would figure it out, no offence. _

_None taken. _Danny sarcastically said.

* * *

"Ah, it sure feels nice to be back in my own body again." I said after we switched back. I transformed into my ghost half just testing out my powers, you know like when you return from a vacation or something and you go into your house, stop, and smell the air just to remember how nice it is.

Danny still looked upset. He wouldn't say anything on the walk to my house. When I engaged in conversation, he would answer my questions with a nod or a head shake. He wouldn't even say one syllable words.

"Wait a minute," Danny said getting an idea face. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" I asked totally lost.

"Exactly. When one of us is in ghost form we don't have weird ghost powers going off."

"You're right. Man, you're on a role. Two good ideas in a row. No offence."

"None taken." He said sarcastically again. "But you're going to need to dye your hair black and put your regular clothes on top to disguise you for class."

"Sure." _Anything to get them back together. _I added in my head. It was nice not having to share thoughts anymore.

Then next day I went to school dressed in my ghost clothes with my regular clothes on top. These skinny jeans might not have been sugh a good idea. Note to self: do not wear clothes under ultra skinny jeans. My hair was dyed black-ish. It seriously did not turn out like the box said it would. I bet you the picture of the woman with black hair on the box has naturally black hair.

"Sam wait!" Danny called after her in the hallways. She just turned around and went in the other direction. He caught up to her and stopped her. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." Sam coldly said. At this point the whole hall went silent. Everyone's eyes were on them and students gathered around them like they were watching a fight. Well I mean like they were watching a _fist_ fight, because they were watching a fight.

"No Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her take over our date. It was wrong, I know, but I only did it because I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted everything to go right. You deserve better than perfect, Sam. Please forgive me so I can give you the perfect date." Danny sounded sincere and the whole crowd became a soundtrack.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww" all the girls screamed.

Sam hesitated before she spoke, "Okay, but you have to promise me one thing." Danny nodded. "You'll lose the tie and flowers." she joked giving him a smile. The smiling was contagious because Danny broke out into the biggest smile ever, and all the screaming girls smiled too. Danny and Sam walked away to Homeroom class holding hands with all the girls sniffling saying, 'that was so cute' and 'they're adorable for losers' That comment came from Paulina as you can probably tell. Danny and Sam had their first date, first fight and then their first full date.

Thanks for reading my story. This was my first Danny Phantom Fanfic. Sorry the chapters got smaller and smaller. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
